This study is a within-subjects design in which 40 youths with diabetes between the ages of 13 and 18 years of age will receive a structured family-based psychosocial intervention to address problems with diabetes care. Within two-weeks of the baseline evaluation, the youth will be required to have his/her blood drawn at the outpatient clinic so that metabolic functioning can be assessed. Subjects and their parents will be asked to complete similar follow-up evaluations immediately after treatment (approximately 3 months from baseline) and 6 months after the baseline evaluation.